


Fire

by obrienndylann



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obrienndylann/pseuds/obrienndylann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's cousin, Jennifer, visit's town while her parents are out on an Anniversary Cruise. At first, she seems like a normal small-town girl, but somehow, everything goes awry and nothing goes well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Have a Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> This is Nick, @poseytho, on Kaleigh's account, since NOBODY HAS AN INVITE.

Stiles and Scott are on their usual, weekly video chat.

Stiles says, "You alright, Scott? You don’t sound so good."

"No, I’m not. It’s a full moon tomorrow night and I am starting to feel a pre-wolf type thing. I really don’t know how to explain it"

"That's weird. It's never happened before right? I have no idea, but I guess just sit and chill out. Maybe it'll go away..."

"Eh, I guess..."

"Well, how are things with the chick?"

Scott grabs on to his stomach, near where he was bitten and growls and moans, while slouching from the pain.

"Alright I guess. Nothing new, you know, the whole "my dad will kill you if he sees you with me" is a little annoying but we're fine..."

"Yeah, must be pretty awkward...the fact he kills your kind and his daughter is dating you."

"She told him he doesn’t really have a choice."

Ms. McCall (Melissa) came knocking at Scott’s door, the two had their goodbyes and signed off.

"Come in," Scott says with a straight face.

"Oh my lord this room is a disaster. It kind of looks like a werewolf came through and tore it apart. What’s up," Melissa said, winking at Scott.

Scott said, "I was talking to Stiles," with a smirk on his face. "Why?"

"Just wondering, we have a guest. Your cousin Jennifer will be staying with us for the next two weeks while your aunt and uncle go on their Anniversary Cruise."

"And may I ask where the hell she is staying?"

"If you didn’t get the hint, clean your room so she has a NICE place to stay."

"Fine. Stiles is coming over. Is that okay with you?

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really," Scott says, laughing. 

"Alright." Melissa points at Scott. "Listen, be nice to your cousin, I get you’re a year older, but be nice. Introduce her to Stiles and Allison and all of your friends." The funny thing is that Melissa was unaware of the fact that Stiles and Jennifer had a "thing" last summer. They hooked up a few times but they never made anything official since Jennifer lives in Arizona.

"Okay mom," Scott said.

"Alright, is meatloaf good for dinner?"

"I guess so, but remember, Stiles is coming over..."

"Alright so I'll make two..." Scott let out a slight chuckle and Melissa left the room laughing.


	2. Welcome

Scott had fallen asleep after Melissa went to go cook dinner. He hears a sudden bang on the roof. "What the hell?" Scott is worried. he looks out his window and sees a figure in the window. It's a very familiar and distinct shape. It's Derek. 

"Jesus christ Derek. I have a front door."

"Calm down. I am just here to check on you. You seem to be the most calm tonight. It's a weird night. I heard your growl before from accross town. You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now... I think."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, but why do you care. You are never like this," Scott said to Derek. "I need all I can get and have. With Erica and Boyd being out of the pack, and missing, I have to keep what I have alive, being you, Jackson, Isaac, and I guess my uncle."

"Speaking of Jackson, I have a question. Why the hell does he have blue eyes, like you did when you weren't alpha?"

"I have a theory, but I want to make sure it's right before I tell-" Derek was cut off by the sound of Melissa knocking on Scott's door. Scott calls out, "Hold on!" and he turns back around to see Derek, gone.

Melissa opens the door, "What's going on? Jennifer will be here in 10 minutes. Why isn't room clean?" Scott whispered to himself, "Crap."

"Whenever I ask a question, I'd like an answer," Melissa says, raising her eyebrows.

"I...uh...I was sleeping." 

Melissa looks very confused. "It's December. Why is your window open?" 

"I needed fresh air."

"Okay then. Well, get ready. She's almost here." Scott puts on a shirt and walks downstairs. He is also confused, since it's only 8:30. He still hadn't eaten dinner.

Melissa says, "When is Stiles coming? You said he'd be here a while ago."

"I don't-" Scott is cut off, by the sound of the doorbell ringing. It's Jennifer. She waves goodbye to her parents, on their way to the airport to go to Cabo San Lucas for stop 1 on their anniversary vacation. They greet eachother and sit down and make small talk. Then, the doorbell rings.

"Who could that be?" Jennifer asks. "Crap, it's Stiles," Scott says. Scott had forgotten again. 

Stiles walks in, uncomfortably seeing Jennifer on the couch in the living room. "What's up bro?" Stiless says to Scott.

"Nothing really, you remember Jennifer right?"

"Oh-uh yeah. Hey," Stiles says, waving at her. 

Melissa comes from the kitchen. "Dinner is almost done. Come on upstairs Jenn, I'll show you your temporary room." Melissa and Jennifer walk up the stairs. About a half hour passes, and Stiles has undeniably eaten a whole meat loaf. Then, Melissa walks out of the bathroom and into Scott's room and screams, "SCOTT GET UP HERE!" Scott sprints up the stairs, with Stiles following behind with bits of meatloaf flying out of his mouth. Jennifer is on Scott's floor, knocked out, and turned...into a werewolf. Scott investigates, finding a plastic bag sticking out of Jennifers suitcase. He pulls it out, weakly. He loses control and balance and falls onto the floor, dizzily, yet still conscious. 

Stiles walks over to the bag and picks it up. "Wolfsbane..."


	3. Howl for Mercy

After Melissa and Stiles bring Scott and Jennifer to Dr. Deaton, Scott wakes up after knocking out in the car. He attempts to regain balance, just to fall yet again, but this time onto the surgery table with Jennifer.

Stiles says to Dr. Deaton,"I found this. It was in Jennifers bag," holding the bag of wolfsbane up to Dr. Deaton. Dr. Deaton lets out a quick sigh before getting to work. He slips the two some pills to regain conciousness. Once they are back up, Scott is back in human form. Jennifer, however is still wolfed. Melissa begins to cry a little. "How is this possible," she asks Dr. Deaton. 

Scott lets out a suddle "Oh my god" before he gets up. 

Scott says to Jennifer, "This may be a very bad and obviously answered question, but are you a werewolf!?"

"Um, not that I know of," Jennifer says with a panicking voice. 

Scott walks around the table, examining her wolf-like features. 

"How?" he asks Dr. Deaton. He answers with a simple, "I don't know."

Then they all hear a ring at the door. The dogs go wild as usual. Scott takes a peek towards the door. He sees a mans shadow. Curly hair. It's Isaac. The two greet and start talking.

"Derek told me to come. He had to handle something. Is everything alright?"

"Not really...come look." Scott brings Isaac into the operation room and Isaac is confused.

"Who is that?"

"My cousin."

"Oh. That's weird."

Melissa starts panicking again and she collapses on the floor because in the past 2 weeks, she has figured out that 2 family relatives are werewolves.

...Time passes, Melissa goes home and the three wolves and Stiles stay with Dr. Deaton.

Stiles asks Scott, "How did this happen!? This doesn't happen to humans! Why did it happen to her? How is she a wolf? Nothing has ever happened before and she didn't even know! "

"Calm down Stiles. She'll be fine," says Scott, reassuringly. 

"No it won't. Read this," Stiles says, showing him a text between him and Jennifer. 

"When was this," Scott asked. 

"Last night. We were planning to go out to that club where the rave was. Since there are no more lizard men running around."

"You two still have something going on, don't you?"

"Maybe."

"Well I need to go talk to Isaac. I'll leave you two alone then," Scott says, leaving Stiles and Jennifer in the room. Dr. Deaton stepped into the bathroom. 

"Why did this happen, how," he asks Jennifer. 

"I have no idea. What's going to happen? What if something happens to me. I can't stay lik-"

Stiles cuts Jennifer by planting a kiss on her lips. They stay connected and he feels her teeth retract. He cups her face in his hands. "Shh, you'll be fine. I can help Scott, I can help you. Anything can be done, we just need to figure out how this happened." They kiss one last time before Scott and Isaac come stomping through the door. 

Scott says, "Stiles! Did you hear that?"

"Um, no?"

"Something isn't right." 

Scott goes to tell Dr. Deaton he is leaving, and he goes into the bathroom and checks every stall.

"Dr. Deaton!? Are you in here?"

Scott notices a small breeze. The window, it's shattered and then he hears a howl for mercy from accross town.


	4. Chapter 4

From: Derek To: Scott

"Get your ass over here. You need to see this."  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Scott got nervous. He got this text right after he noticed that Dr. Deaton was gone. There was no way in hell that this was a good sign. Scott grabbed the two wolves, and Stiles, and ran for the Hale house. Passing Erica's house, they heard howling. It wasn't Erica, or Boyd, but it was a new howl. An alpha howl. Scott had no idea what was going on or where the howls were coming from or who they were coming from. Isaac started looking even more nervous. He knew this had something to do with the Alpha pack, the one detail that Derek didn't tell Scott. Stiles had to go home, his dad called with a panicky voice. Scott knew then and there that nothing here is right. Once the trio of wolves got to Derek's house, they went in and up to the second floor. Derek was staring out the window. His eyes flashed red, turning in a worried manor. "Something is wrong," Derek let out in a low tone, "and who the hell is this," Derek asks, at a wolfed Jennifer. "What's happening. Tell me. There is something I don't know," Scott says to Derek. Isaac intervened, "There is. Derek, you need to tell him. He is the strongest of the pack." "I am NOT in Derek's pack," Scott exclaims. Derek went on to explain the Alpha pack. Scott was furious that Derek hadn't told him. As he kept on talking about the possibilities, Jennifer looked past Derek, through the window. She saw a yellow/orange glow in the sky. Squinting, her jaw drops. Her wolf senses kick in, enhancing all of his senses; smell, sight, taste, touch, and hearing. She wasn't used to this. She starts to make out what the glow is. Fire. "We need to get out of here," Jennifer says. Derek turns around, notices the fire, and then he starts to move, really fast.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Loping through the woods, are the four wolves, jumping higher than ever, running faster then ever, and smoother than ever. They sprint towards the sight of the glow and it's even hotter. They are losing energy, and slow down for a quick break. "What is happening," Jennifer asks. "I...I don't know," Scott tells his wolfed cousin, still trying to figure out what happened to her. The two sat down. She was asking Scott a million and one questions. Scott just ran through the basics and tips on how to hide it. He couldn't believe his eyes. This was his cousin. 


End file.
